The basic design of the wheelbarrow has not changed over time. However, the existing basic design has several functional problems. For example, the center of gravity in existing wheelbarrows is relatively high. The high center of gravity causes existing wheelbarrows to tip over easily. Furthermore, existing wheelbarrows are relatively unstable during transport and unloading.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,687 discloses a wheelbarrow that does not have any legs beneath the frame. Thus, when the wheelbarrow in the '687 patent is not moving, the frame is placed directly on the ground. The '687 patent discloses that this no legs feature reduces work for the user, reduces strainer on the user's back, almost eliminates risk that the wheelbarrow will tip over during filling, and stabilizes the wheelbarrow while filling the bucket. The '687 patent also discloses that the frame extends along a significant amount of the front of the bucket thereby placing the front of the frame above the wheels and axles. Side plates are used to support the axle.